<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Semi-Non Miraculous Nathaniel by b_e_e_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608002">The Semi-Non Miraculous Nathaniel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_e_e_p/pseuds/b_e_e_p'>b_e_e_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>65tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyg6, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collaboration, Nathaniel is a villain but he doesn't have a miraculous- more on that later winky face, Nathaniel-Moth, Villain!Nathaniel Kurtzberg, he steppy on the keyboard and now hes yelling, she wrote the drafts and we both came up with what happened but im posting it so suck it, that ones from my cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_e_e_p/pseuds/b_e_e_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of miraculous powers... of heroes and villains... there is a boy named Nathaniel Kurtzberg.</p><p> </p><p>In a world where two writers (mostly only one of them) hates Nathaniel Kurtzberg (actually *I* don't have any strong feelings about him it's my sister who hates him with a passion), he is rewritten as the villain he should have been in canon. This Alternate Universe features Hawkmoth!Nathaniel... except, no miraculous???!? How does Nathaniel have these powers! Why is Nathaniel evil? And will my sister ever stop hating this child? The answer (to which question?) is no!</p><p>This is just a fun thing my sister and I have been doing for a while and now we've decided to publish it. We will be doing every episode... and more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode One: Nathaniel the Home-Wrecker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My sister: I think you spelled "wrecker" wrong<br/>Me: Well how did you spell it in your draft<br/>My sister: ...The same way you did</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel sat inside the classroom before school started, drawing by himself like a nerd. Stuff was going down with the main characters of <i>Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir</i>, but since he wasn't the main character of <i>that</i> series, Nathaniel really didn't care at all, plus he sat in the back of the classroom, by himself, and couldn't really hear what they were saying.</p><p>Apparently Adrien's birthday was today, and Nino, the traitor who left the back-seat crowd to join the front-row preps, was all upset about it for some reason. Shouldn't he be happy about his friends birthday? Yeesh, maybe it was a good thing they stopped hanging out. Just kidding, they never hung out. Nathaniel doesn't hang out. <i>Ever.</i> Wait. Is that a negative emotion Nathaniel smells? Yes, that's anger and injustice in the air... delicious. Nathaniel used his Nathanielmoth powers to yeet himself home. Well, not home. He teleported to his "Butt Dome", which is shorthand for "Butterfly Dome", because Nathaniel doesn't have time for extra syllables. That's why he never speaks.</p><p><i>Perfect,</i> Nathaniel thought as he channeled the rage into a small butterfly. Or was it a moth? His name has moth in it, but he already named his lair "Butt Dome", so yeah, it's gotta be a butterfly. Maybe every other week he could change the name of his hideout. Anyway, <i>It's free real estate,</i> he hummed to himself as he sent the butterfly/moth away.</p><p>---</p><p>"Bubbler Bubbler! Party fun fun! Yay! If you don't want to die, come!" The Bubbler (whose name caused Nathaniel to frown. He was never very good in the writing/naming/everything but drawing department) invited him to a party. The first party Nathaniel has ever been invited to! Sure, he went to parties, but he was never <i>invited</i>, so this was gonna be fun.</p><p>Bubbler turned on a slow song for slow dancing, and Nathaniel panicked. He was generally unliked by all, so he randomly picked the first girl he saw to dance with, who happened to be Mylene. Ivan, as Mylene's unofficial boyfriend, noticed this and went to the bad vibe corner. Later he was sent to space in a bubble for his bad vibes.</p><p>Good job, Nathaniel. You gosh darn home-wrecker. You've ruined this event with your heinous actions, not those which you took to evilise Nino, but choosing to come to the party in the first place.</p><p>---</p><p>When Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to fight Bubbler, Nathaniel cheered for their victory (having forgotten they were indirectly fighting against him) along with his friends/classmates/ehh... and was sent to space in a bubble along with everyone else. Luckily, we have established that Nathaniel can teleport using his Nathaniel powers, so he teleported home to do nerd things, like draw fanart of himself.</p><p>A wave of magic washed over Nathaniel as he stood in his Butt Dome and cursed every insect and feline creature known to man. The butterflies/moths shot daggers with their gaze as he did this, and he was unable to akumatize anyone for the next few days because of their rage at his insensitive comments. Today was pretty uneventful, all things considered, who knows what he'll do tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epsiode Two: Nathaniel Wasn't In This One So It Was Kinda Tricky To Write LOL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping. On days like these, kids like Nathaniel... should be burning in hell. Just kidding, he's alive in France, and causing mayhem for the city of Paris.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing... nobody could have asked for better weather. That said, Nathaniel wasn't aware of the weather as he was sitting alone, in the dark, cool silence of his Butt Dome, avoiding socializing by being on his phone, reading NathMarc fanfic.</p><p>However, his solitude was soon interrupted by the overpowering scent of anger wafting through the air. And so, Nathaniel used his NathanielMoth powers to become the evillicious NathanielMoth. Apparently a girl was angry about some competition and wanted weather powers. Nathaniel liked when it rained, it provided an excuse to stay inside like the reclusive nerd he is, so he granted her abilities on the condition that she bring him some earrings and a ring.</p><p>Nathaniel watched Stormy Weather (naming ability was better this time, but he really needed a writer to collaborate on his villainy with soon. Sadly, this chapter exists in season one.) absolutely yeet her victims across town and he did something he had never done before.</p><p>He pondered.</p><p>
  <i>Do my evil minions know that I would legitimately accept any ladybug or cat themed jewelry? I'm not picky. And the word miraculous is just a random adjective... Ah, who cares.</i>
</p><p>As he thought this, Stormy Weather was defeated. Nathaniel began to curse the world, make horrible metaphors and empty threats, and almost cursed the species affiliated with his enemies before remembering how his butterflies/moths reacted to that last time. He settled for cursing Ladybug and Chat Noir specifically, which pleased his insects.</p><p>---</p><p>Well... now that he's been defeated, Nathaniel doesn't know what to do with his life until the next episode. Maybe he can practice his writing? Yeah, that sounds like a good way to spend time.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Hi my name is Nathaniel Dark'ness Kurtzberg Blood Way and I have long bloody red hair (that's how I got my name) with red streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-neck and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like HawkMoth (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major (swear word)ing hottie. I'm a villain but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also an artist, and I go to an art school called the Louvre in Paris where I'm in the fifth year (I'm fourteen). I'm an emo (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a red shirt with a demonic black symbol and a black jacket, with matching black shoes and purple skinny jeans. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. I was walking outside the Louvre. It was snowing and raining (because I made someone evil with weather powers) so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</i>
</p><p>Wow, what a masterpiece.</p><p>Yeah, Nathaniel's keyboard privileges are being revoked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode Three: Nathaniel the Horrible Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens in this chapter of "The Semi-Non Miraculous Nathaniel", you ask? What DOESN'T happen, should be the question. This is probably my favorite chapter, and definitely the one my sister and I go back to the most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today the class was supposed to make hats with partners, but Nathaniel has already established that one, he hates socializing, and two, he doesn't look good in hats. So he did what any teleporting evil butt-boy would do in his situation, and yeeted out of there immediately with no caution or regard for stealth. It's fine though, no one noticed him because no one ever pays any attention to him. Seriously, if he was anyone else, he would have been discovered as NathanielMoth by now.</p><p>Nathaniel realized just a moment too late that he had left his sketchbook at his desk when he teleported away, and he couldn't go back to get it. Obviously not because he was too scared of getting caught, we've established that he couldn't care less, and he's actively ignored by everyone anyway. No, the reason he couldn't go back to get his sketchbook is because it would just be... really awkward. It's always awkward to go back to some place because you left something there, and like any self-conscious emo teen, Nathaniel would rather die than experience an awkward situation.</p><p>So Nathaniel went to the park. We don't know what park, just... <i>the</i> park. He took in a deep breath of fresh air, and almost died from the shock it gave to his system. He hadn't been outside willingly in so long, his body almost gave out on him. But before it did, Nathaniel noticed a bird man vibing in an undoubtedly illegal way. So, he did what any good, law-abiding villain would do and called the SWAT team on that miscreant.</p><p>It took a while for the SWATs to arrive, seeing as he's in France and all, and when they finally did show up, all they did was yell at him for wasting their time, line up in single file, and take turns beating the crap out of him. Yeesh, talk about harsh. He hasn't even called the SWATs that many times... the last time he called them was an entire week ago when he had a nightmare and needed comfort. Sure, they had blocked his number and told him never to contact them again, but he got a new number and this felt really important. Whatever, no SWATs. He could settle for the regular police, I guess, so he called the cops on this pigeon clown.</p><p>He almost had a good time watching this guy get arrested because of him. Almost. He was still outside, after all, and that brought down his mood quite a bit. Speaking of foul moods, however, he felt some anger radiating from the guy he indirectly harassed. Nathaniel didn't waste any time teleporting to his Butt Dome and transforming into his evil NathanielMoth form to wreak some havoc on this city.</p><p>---</p><p>Mr. Pigeon was... a pigeon. A pigeon <i>man</i>. Yeah, not his best work. But in his defense, NathanielMoth was still distracted and upset from every single SWAT lining up and slapping him in the face, so he couldn't be held accountable for giving this guy a stupid name and stupid powers. That was on whatever Mr. Pigeon's original name was. While his newest minion relished in the unbridled destruction of Paris, Nathaniel took the time to get a new phone number so he could call the SWAT team next time he felt inconvenienced without being blocked from calling.</p><p>---</p><p>After an obligatory loss and cursing of the world, Nathaniel opted to teleport back to school to fetch his sketchbook and maybe finish out the day, for once. However, his Ghostbuster teacher caught him teleporting, and threatened to report him for skipping class again. Yikes, that would be a detention for sure, which Nathaniel was definitely not in the mood for at the moment. Using Adrien's loud as heck sneeze as a distraction, Nathaniel threw his sketchbook on the ground and bolted out of the area. He'd have to get that back another day, unfortunately. Hey, when does that teacher turn evil... season three?</p><p>Dang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode Four: Nathaniel Says "No More Dares!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The most pivotal moment in the series. Nathaniel's first words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fifth grade. Nathaniel was a happy little boy who'd recently discovered My Chemical Romance (or whatever the in-universe equivalent was called) and hair dye, and he was content with his normal life, devoid of villainy. However, one day a figure towered over small Nathaniel, staring down at him with a curse-word eating grin.</p><p>"Nathaniel! I dare you to become an evil villain, with teleporting powers! It's a dare, so you have to!"</p><p>And it was. A dare, that is. Nathaniel couldn't NOT do a dare, so he spent years learning and training to teleport and become the evil NathanielMoth he is today... And what a day today is. Now, fourteen years old, Nathaniel realized the power of the dare, and he knew that no one should have access to such a power. Not even him. He could sense it in the air, something powerful was about to happen. Something immensely life-changing, he could smell it. There must be...</p><p>No More Dares.</p><p>---</p><p>It was Alix's birthday, and since she tolerated Nathaniel's general presence he was legally obliged to interact with her friends today. But! She was racing that very same fifth grader, now known as Kim. Nathaniel had planted the idea in Alix's head, by confiding his fear at the power of Kim's over the top dares, that lead to this competition that Max was explaining the rules of.</p><p>"We're through with all your stupid dares!" Juleka, the goth, cheered.</p><p>He could feel the tension in the air as his time to shine approached.</p><p>"Uh-huh, that's right." Ivan the (recently home-wrecked) behemoth agreed.</p><p>This was his moment.</p><p>This. Was his moment.</p><p>Nathaniel's heart pounded against his chest. His bright blue orbs shone as he raised his fist to the sky and he shook his head ever so slightly.</p><p>"No more daaares!"</p><p>He did it. His first line of the series. The first time he'd ever spoken aloud, to be heard by his fellow classmates. He looked around at his peers to gauge their reaction to his outburst, to find... that he was still just as unnoticeable as before. Nathaniel cursed the world silently as he teleported back to his Butt Dome, awaiting the tantalizing aroma of negative emotions to cheer him up.</p><p>Even if Alix won, and Kim was banned from making anymore dares the rest of the year, he still had to fulfill the one he made so long ago... Ah, there it is. Deep sorrow for a family heirloom destroyed. He would have fun with this one.</p><p>But who cares about all that? He said his first words! The end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode Five: Nathaniel Downvotes a Creepy Sculptor Dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our boy Nathaniel was walking to school for once, eight hours late. On his way to the accursed building, he saw Marinette on her roof. Nathaniel started to wave to his classmate, despite never having spoken to her in the past. However, Marinette was either speaking to a red glowing thing, or was ignoring him.</p><p>Either way, his wave went unnoticed, and he collapsed to the ground in shame. Nathaniel teleported to his Butt Dome to think about his actions as a person... just kidding, he let off some steam by turning someone evil.</p><p>It was this sculptor dude, who was really creepy. Once he realized what he had done, NathanielMoth decided he should probably undo the evilization. No creeps allowed.</p><p>Just as he was about to take away this mans power, however, his family called him. Something about the SWAT team, and a lawsuit. Villainy, or the undoing of such, would have to wait. This matter was more inconvenient to him, personally.</p><p>---</p><p>After getting things sorted out with the SWAT team (not really. It was pretty bad, and once our boy Nathaniel showed up to the scene, things got a little violent. Nothing he couldn't handle, however. If the SWATs could take him down, he would've been defeated years ago.), Nathaniel decided to call it a day and head to sleep, completely forgetting his previous task of un-evilizing that creep.</p><p>He awoke with a start in the middle of the night, instantly remembering what he needed to do. <i>Oh, man.</i> Nathaniel teleported and transformed, and began the reversing the evilization before realizing it had luckily been taken care of by Ladybug and Chat Noir. All that was left was his obligatory cursing of cats and bugs, quietly so his butterflies/moths couldn't hear and unionize against him.</p><p>Nathaniel went back to bed, but something still bothered him. He opened his laptop and did some research. <i>Huh</i>, turns out the SWATs are an American thing, and he lived in France. No wonder they kept blocking his number. <i>But why do they keep showing up just to yell at him?</i> Nathaniel shrugged. He didn't really care, and this new information wouldn't stop him anyway.</p><p>He still wasn't ready to go to sleep, however, and decided to look up the creepy sculptor's portfolio and roast it. <i>Wow, this guys art was...</i> well, art is very subjective, but in Nathaniel's humble (not) opinion, it sucked. He started looking through random pieces of art, not noticing he had left the sculptors portfolio and entered his own fan art page. Nathaniel chuckled to himself. The linework was quite frankly insulting to look at, and this artist clearly had no idea how lighting worked.</p><p>He started to type out a scathing comment, as he looked at the artists name and recognized his own. <i>Ouch, that's embarrassing.</i> He'd been roasting his own fan art for an hour and a half. Nathaniel frowned, and posted the comment anyway before shutting off his computer.</p><p>He went back to sleep for exactly a week and a half.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode Six: Nathaniel Visits the Louvre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel, our dearly detested nerd, is an... "artist". So when he found out the Louvre was real and not some fantasy made up place, he <i>had</i> to pay it a visit. His friend, Alix, her dad pretty much owned the place, so he would probably be able to get in... Oh, right. He can teleport.</p><p>He was in the Louvre, comparing his anime drawings to the most highly revered pieces of art in history, when he overheard a 20-something yelling about how cool he found human sacrifice, and claiming he knew more about ancient Egypt than an actual archaeologist, things like that. <i>What a loser</i>, Nathaniel thought to himself as he gazed upon the Mona Lisa with scrutiny. <i>Hm. I could do better than this.</i></p><p>Suddenly, he felt a powerful wave of anger wash over said loser. Free real estate! This guy would get the powers of ancient Egyptian gods, he decided. He's been looking for new inspiration for his art, and this could be it. The Louvre just wasn't inspiring him.</p><p>Because no one <i>ever</i> gets inspired at the freaking Louvre.</p><p>---</p><p>After some questionable references to gods, Pharaoh (hm, not very original name this time. But Nathaniel couldn't be bothered to come up with something better.) was defeated by none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sheesh, this is starting to feel repetitive to Nathaniel. He'd find a way to break the routine, but honestly, he didn't care. This villain was uninspiring, so he was feeling a little down.</p><p>Probably for the best that he lost. He was going to attempt human sacrifice. <i>Would it even have worked?</i> Nathaniel wondered as he half-heartedly fell to his knees, cursing the heroes of Paris.</p><p>---</p><p>Waiting in line to get into the Louvre was excruciatingly boring, and Nathaniel gave up after three minutes. The he remembered, again, his ability to teleport. <i>Right</i>.</p><p>He stood again before the Mona Lisa, thinking about all the ways he could improve it. <i>Did the guy who painted this even try?</i> Ugh, being surrounded by all these amateur works was bringing him down. He had thought maybe being here a second time would spark something in him, but...</p><p>Nathaniel teleported home to look at some <i>real</i> art.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry these past chapters have been so short :^( I'll work on making the next ones longer :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episode Seven: Nathaniel Creates an In-School Akuma And Gets Class Cancelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After realizing their horrible son had missed such a huge percentage of his high school education, Nathaniel's family yelled at him so much that he actually went to school willingly and on time the next day. But... nothing happened. It was sooo boring. Alya was using some filter to discover the secret to Nirvana or something, he couldn't quite hear what she was saying, since he sits in the back.</p><p>He really can't hear most of what goes on in the front of the classroom, including the rare times the teacher actually lectures. Wow, he should probably sit closer to the front. But then how would he get his midday napping done?</p><p>Never mind. The point is, our boy Nathaniel was <i>bored</i>.</p><p>He needed to akumatize someone soon.</p><p>For his sake.</p><p>---</p><p>Alright, maybe he'd spoken too soon when he said this day was boring.</p><p>Today was <i>dramatic</i>.</p><p>Alya was suspended (were her parents notified?) for taking a photograph of Chloe's locker, and Nathaniel sensed her rising anger at the injustice. But, wait... she <i>did</i> take that photo, right? That's an invasion of privacy. Eh, who cares. Not Nathaniel.</p><p>I'm sure you can guess where this is going. Nathaniel teleported out of class, unnoticed by his peers and the teacher, transformed into his NathanielMoth form, and sent an akuma Alya's way to evilise her. Then he teleported back to class. The perfect crime. Of course, it <i>would have been</i> the perfect crime if he hadn't forgotten to transform back into regular Nathaniel before his return.</p><p>It's okay. Nobody noticed.</p><p>Lady Wifi made the wifi go out, and school was cancelled for the day. Huh. Nathaniel should consider more in-school akumas if this is how it's going to go. What could he do with his day off...?</p><p>Talk to his friends, hang out, go outside on this beautiful day to take a walk in the park... hah, who was he kidding. He's <i>Nathaniel</i>. He went home and checked to see if any of the fics he'd bookmarked had updated since he last checked three hours ago. One, titled "The Semi Miraculous Non-Nathaniel", actually had updated. Perfect.</p><p>---</p><p>Another loss, another obligatory evil cursing, and Nathaniel wondered if he had any homework since the day was cancelled. He did, he just didn't do any of it.</p><p>The next day, the teacher just smiled and continued on as if nothing was amiss. No mention of yesterday's attack at all.</p><p>You wonder what that does to kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Episode Eight: Nathaniel Makes an OC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for. Nathaniel makes a mother-fr**king OC. Why does he make this OC, though? Well, I mean... come on, if you could give yourself Evillustrator's powers, you would. Let's be honest, even though he's hands down the worst character, Nathaniel got the best powers in the entire Miraculous canon. Or at least, better than Reflekta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating yesterday. Actually I'm not sorry. But my sister is. I just wasn't vibing with writing yesterday. But she's forcing me to write today, which actually doesn't make sense because I'm the older sibster... If I had my way I would just be laying in bed all day playing MysMe and Obey Me... I guess it's a good thing she's forcing me to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel was in the AT&amp;T store when it happened, getting a new phone number to harass the SWATs with.</p><p>It was a baby. A small baby, staring directly at him. In the AT&amp;T store.</p><p>Did the baby <i>know</i>? Did it know he was NathanielMoth? In a panic, he tried to call the SWATs, in his desperation forgetting he hadn't yet gotten his new number. He was still blocked. <i>Did they know too</i>? In a blind panic, he teleported out of the store, in front of the other customers, much to their disdain... ah actually no one cared.</p><p>He entered his Butt Dome, falling to the floor as he transformed. "They know. <i>They all know</i>. That I'm NathanielMoth, that I'm the one who's been causing all of the wacky hijinks that have ensued over however long it's been!"</p><p>Nathaniel took a peek at the script for <i>Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir</i> Season 2 Episode 1, titled "The Collector". And he knew what he had to do.</p><p>He had to evilize himself, to hide his identity.</p><p>This would be his chance... to play around with his original character, Evillustrator. This was going to be the best birthday ever!</p><p>---</p><p>He hadn't been expecting to akumatize himself in school. Nathaniel was just drawing fanart of his character and some random classmate, Marinette.</p><p>Let's get this straight. He wasn't doing this because he had a crush on her. He just used all of his energy creating Evillustrator, and he couldn't think of another character to put in there, so he chose the main character of <i>Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir</i> to make things easier on himself.</p><p>And she wasn't supposed to <i>see</i> it.</p><p>Nathaniel was humiliated. His rage and embarrassment washed over him in waves when he dropped his sketchbook and the whole class saw his drawings. So humiliated, in fact, that when the teacher asked him to leave the classroom, he went the wrong way and walked into a wall (A/N: canon). He stood there for a bit, stewing in his rage as the class ignored him, before sneaking over to the door and actually leaving.</p><p>He was so furious that he forgot about akumatizing himself at first, until his rage peaked when he dropped his pencil and he snapped. Teleporting back and forth between school and the Butt Dome to have a conversation with himself, he turned himself into Evillustrator.</p><p>Hmph... now to find that Chloe girl and ruin her afternoon.</p><p>---</p><p>It was easy to find her, but Nathaniel wasn't the brightest. Of course she would be in the library with her goon Sabrina and... enemy Marinette? Wait... group project? Nathaniel didn't hear about a group project. Did the ghostbuster teacher seriously not assign him to a group before kicking him out? He can't wait until Season 3 Episode 15.</p><p>Nathaniel decided to drop a bunch of berets on the bully, then chase her around with a giant hair dryer. As he did so, however, he noticed Adrien attempt to sneakily transform into Chat Noir. Huh, not who he was expecting to be Paris's number 2 hero. And then... Marinette? Really? For superheroes, they were both incredibly bad at finding hiding places to transform (unlike Nathaniel, master of subtlety). He really didn't care about their secret identities, however, and he got back to the task at hand before Mari- I mean, Ladybug thwarted him and Chat Noir destroyed his giant floating hair dryer. Evillustrator made haste and absconded, leaving the heroes in the library to go harass the rest of Paris.</p><p>---</p><p>The first thing, well, second thing, he tried to do as Evillustrator, was draw Marc into the series so he could finally have a writer by his side. But he's always had a hard time drawing legs, and Marc came into this world extremely messed up looking with stick legs, so he was immediately put out of his misery. Nathaniel would have to learn patience.</p><p>He sighed as he looked out into the world to ponder his actions as a person. Why was he doing this? All because of a dare? Should he really- oh, Ladybug just flew into Marinette's window. Time to invite her to his birthday party.</p><p>Displaying a complete disregard for private property, Nathaniel erased part of, not all, Marinette's window to climb in and hand her a hand-drawn invitation. Instead of commenting on how <i>sad</i> it was that he had been bullied to the point of villainy on his birthday, that no one had known it was even his birthday until now, that he hadn't had any friends to spend time with on this day... Marinette was all "waah I don't want to", and Evillustrator had to <i>convince her</i> to be the only guest at his party by agreeing to stop attacking Chloe.</p><p>He didn't promise to stop attacking other people though. And that's what he did to pass the time before setting up his party.</p><p>---</p><p>Boat? Check. Notre Dame? Check. Romantic river cleared of people due to violence? Check. Lighting? Check. Uncontrollable hand tremors? Yup, he has everything ready. And just in time, too. Marinette showed up, albeit two hours late, but that was alright by him. He drew a moon to add to the atmosphere, and also because he was afraid of the dark, and everything went by so fast he hardly even noticed when Chat Noir showed up to join the fun. Wait, he wasn't joining the fun. He was here to crash the party! Ugh, Nathaniel couldn't believe this. He absconded once again, but not before leaving the two heroes to drown. That's right, he was straight up attempting murder, through drowning, arguably one of the most horrifying ways to die.</p><p>Hey, nothing was holding him back from attacking Chloe now. Time to commit more heinous murder attempts.</p><p>---</p><p>In the end, he lost, but Nathaniel wasn't too mad.</p><p>Alright, he was a little mad.</p><p>Fine, he was furious. So absolutely filled to the brim with rage once again, that he could have akumatized himself a thousand times over. But it was fine, he told himself. He was under the radar, and no one could suspect him of being NathanielMoth now.</p><p>Except the baby.</p><p>And the SWATs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sister: At some point, PLEASE write the line "Nathaniel puts the LUST in Evillustrator"<br/>Me: I am. NOT doing that. wtf is wrong with you<br/>Also me: types it in the notes to appease my demon sister i hope youre happy you stupid idiot i hate you im going to kill you</p><p>---</p><p>Sister: YOU HAVE TI SAY THAT E MOONED HER YOU HAVE TO IM GOING TI RIOT SND KILL YUUUUOU<br/>Me: no<br/>Sister: WAAAUUUGGHHHHHHHHGHHYUUYHGHUHHHGHUHU ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Episode Nine: Nathaniel Steals Your Heart... JK It's a Bracelet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today... was parents day. The day where parents come to school and talk about their disgustingly boring lives. Nathaniel knew for a fact that Marinette's baker father would be attending, as he had done so reliably every year prior to the current one, and he was well known for bringing or making food for the students.</p><p>So Nathaniel went to school on parents day.</p><p>It's free food, and they don't have to work. Who wouldn't attend? Even though he could skip and eat the food at home... No. He wants fancy cookies or whatever.</p><p>Although... it was a tad strange that only like... 4 parents showed up. It wasn't <i>required</i> to bring your parent, so Nathaniel supposed it made sense. What student would do something that isn't required? Nathaniel barely does the work that <i>is</i> required of him.</p><p>---</p><p>Ugh. Of course today would be full of drama.</p><p>Chloe was angry at Marinette for... I don't know, breathing? (Man, Nathaniel couldn't hear a thing going on up there. He should ask to be moved to the front.) So Nathaniel took the opportunity to snatch the bracelet he'd been idly sketching in the background to get a closer look. And also, maybe just for the thrill of criminal activity. No one noticed, because as has been established countless times thus far in the <i>Semi Non Miraculous Nathaniel</i> canon, no one cares enough to notice when he does things. Plus, Chloe was breaking the sound barrier with how fast she was jumping to conclusions.</p><p>Ah, she noticed it was gone much faster than he would've guessed. They got the whole class investigating like some slightly younger Veronica Mars (A/N: If you don't know who that is get da hell out of here!!), and Nathaniel was, much to his shock, a suspect. His excitement at no longer being some random background NPC, of finally being acknowledged, was quickly dimmed as he realised the implications of being a suspect. He was <i>totally</i> innocent, but just to be safe he unstole the bracelet by pinning the evidence on someone else to be found later. That <i>someone else</i> happened to be Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Even after unstealing the bracelet, Marinette accused <i>him</i> of being the thief! You'd think after blackmailing her last episode, she'd be a little nicer to him. Sheesh, talk about a lack of respect.</p><p>Through shenanigans, his bag fell open, the contents spilling carelessly onto the floor for all to see. Hang on... didn't something like this happen last episode? Was he going to akumatize himself again? Thankfully, the bracelet was gone from his possession, but <i>apparently</i> having an incredibly detailed sketch of it, an image that could have only been rendered had the viewer been up close with the bracelet, made him even <i>more</i> of a suspect.</p><p>Nathaniel was just glad that none of his more <i>embarrassing</i> drawings were visible. Recently he'd been playing around with some costume redesigns for Ladybug and Chat Noir, and he didn't want the unfinished versions to be seen yet. Plus, he didn't want Marinette and Adrien to feel self conscious about their current (incredibly boring) costumes.</p><p>Hang on, what's happening? Oh, Sabrina's dad got fired. Not his problem. But he was about to make it everyone else's. He teleported to and from his Butt Dome, and when he got back, Marinette was demanding to go through his stuff.</p><p>Uh, <i>heck no</i>. Those <i>My Immortal</i> fanarts were <i>private</i>, for his eyes <i>only</i>.</p><p>"You're not going through my stuff!"</p><p>---</p><p>Boo, Nathaniel lost again. Who could've seen <i>that</i> coming.</p><p>It happened off-screen, but Nathaniel ended up being arrested for... well, take your pick. He's committed a lot of crimes. So he waited in his jail cell for a few hours before remembering he could teleport, and he was charged with evading the law on top of his other felonies.</p><p>This day sucked. He didn't even get any cookies or whatever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Episode Ten: Nathaniel The Home-Wrecker Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day. A stupid holiday to celebrate saint Valentine, and his patronage of <i>love</i>. You know, there are much cooler things the world could celebrate on Valentine's Day. He was also the patron saint of beekeeping, the plague, and epilepsy. Wait a second... this all sounds very befitting of a certain fictional Gemini... Ah, whatever. The point is, Nathaniel isn't a fan of Valentine's Day, and he never has been.</p><p>But this year, he wants things to go a little differently. Nathaniel is aware that his disdain for the holiday isn't <i>actually</i> about saint Valentine's true patronage... it's because he's never had anyone to spend it with. It gets him down. So this year was going to be different. He wanted someone to be his Valentine... the problem was, he had no idea who to ask.</p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p><p>---</p><p>Nathaniel was sitting in class, not paying any attention to what was going on, when he noticed that Sabrina had brought in a poster. <i>Crap</i>, were they supposed to bring posters today? He teleported back to his room and grabbed the sketch of the bracelet from last episode, ran to the nearest Staples, and blew it up into a poster. <i>Just in time</i>, he thought as he set the poster down next to him. Hey, this was... kinda nice. Having someone, or, <i>something</i>, sitting next to him for a change.</p><p>It was warm.</p><p>It was intimate.</p><p>Class went by in a flash, and before he knew it Nathaniel was out the door, holding his poster close. They would have such a fun day together, they could get ice cream, cross the Seine... he wanted to do that now, actually. He teleported to the famous river, and looked over it with his papery Valentine. A strong gust of wind wrenched his love from his arms and flung it into the dark of the water, and he cried out, drawing the attention of... oh, no one. No one noticed this.</p><p>Nathaniel teleported back to school to walk home in shame, alone and cold.</p><p>This wouldn't do. He had so many plans today... and he was going to spend it with his Valentine! He needed a rebound. And fast.</p><p>---</p><p>He spent the rest of the day asking every classmate he could think of on dates.</p><p>Nathaniel walked over to the goth and the prep holding hands and tried his luck. Juleka cringed at him. Rose sighed in disappointment.</p><p>Perhaps Mylene or Ivan would accept his advances? No. They glared at him for interrupting their time alone as a couple.</p><p>Max gave him a very detailed, and alphabetized list of reasons why the two of them wouldn't work as a couple. Nathaniel hadn't even asked yet.</p><p>Alix laughed at him.</p><p>Nino screamed at him to get out of his room.</p><p>Kim... Kim just walked away. Nathaniel wasn't sure if Kim even noticed him. Not one to give up so easily, he followed the jock to his rendezvous with... Chloe? Wow, that was the one person Nathaniel was absolutely not going to ask out, and if Kim was desperate enough to try her... he was just going to leave. But before he could exit, he smelled the tantalizing scent of heartbreak.</p><p>Oh~</p><p>How lovely.</p><p>---</p><p>Nathaniel was looking for someone else to harass in the park after evilizing Kim, when he noticed Marinette holding two candy apples. <i>Perfect, she's already got food for the date I'm about to ask her on</i>, he thought. He was about to approach, when she ducked behind a bench and placed the candy apples <i>on the ground</i>, much to Nathaniel's disgust, and transformed into Ladybug. Nathaniel was pretty sure everyone in the park was just pretending to not have seen that.</p><p>Before he could walk over to her, she was gone, leaving only the candy apples on the ground to indicate her prior presence. <i>Whatever</i>, Nathaniel thought as he picked one off he ground and began eating it, pretending like someone had given it to him.</p><p>He still has the rest of the day.</p><p>---</p><p>Nathaniel's attempt to ask Chat Noir to be his Valentine was a complete failure. He had thought the black lipstick was a new fashion statement, and quite honestly it suited the guy. He didn't know it made him <i>mean</i>. And when Nathaniel tried to blackmail him with the knowledge of his secret identity, Chat Noir laughed at him and pushed him off the building they were both standing on.</p><p>He teleported back to his room to sulk for the rest of the... month. Yeah, that should be ample time to grieve for his lost Valentine's Day. Nathaniel was so distraught that he never noticed that the miraculous returned his lost poster love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you know what "fictional gemini" i was talking about in the first paragraph im coming for your kneecaps</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Episode Eleven: Nathaniel Gets Fr**king Yeeted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel was not happy. For starters, he was staying after school. For absolutely no reason whatsoever. Well, his classmates wouldn't say it's for <i>no reason</i>, bringing him to the second reason he was in such a foul mood. He had to complete a project. Thirdly, this project had a deadline, and Nathaniel, an artist, <i>hated</i> deadlines.</p>
<p>Putting a due date on something was a surefire way to stifle creativity in Nathaniel's mind. That's what he told all the people who commissioned him for art when they complained about how long his pieces took. Three years really isn't <i>that long</i> in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p>Anyway, they were all making a movie or something, and Nathaniel had been put in charge of... lighting. Not costuming, not makeup, not something that could really help him stand out as an artist. Lights. Well, that was alright actually. Nathaniel <i>loves</i> lights, as seen in Episode Eight: Nathaniel Makes an OC, when Evillustrator made <i>so many lights</i> on his boat date with Lady- I mean, Marinette.</p>
<p>Plus, being the light technician had it's perks.</p>
<p>Nathaniel made sure to flash the light into the eyes of everyone on set as much as possible. Heh. <i>That's what you get.</i></p>
<p>He grinned at his own evilness, when suddenly a loud shriek brought him back to reality</p>
<p>"AHHHHHHHHH-" ...you get it.</p>
<p>Mylene was terrified of Ivan's costume, somehow. The costume wasn't even <i>that</i> good. It would have been better if they'd let Nathaniel take a crack at it (it would've been <i>in progress for years</i> if they'd let Nathaniel take a crack at it.), plus it wasn't even a jumpscare or anything, it was planned- gah, she left the room crying.

</p><p>Nathaniel should totally turn her evil. It would get him out of work.

</p><p>And Nathaniel <i>hates</i> work.

</p><p>---

</p><p>Horrificator. Looked. <i>Awesome</i>. Definitely one of NathanielMoth's best works.

</p><p>It trapped the class in school, kidnapped Kim and Max... ah! Nathaniel raced to the principal's office with the rest of the class, overwhelmed with excitement. The two super heroes showed up, talked, whatever, he wasn't paying attention.

</p><p>Why wasn't he paying attention? A fic he was following on AO3 updated after FOREVER of waiting (FIVE days! Coincidentally, the same amount of time it's been since this fic has... oh) and he couldn't wait to find out what hap-

</p><p>"<i>NO COVERAGE</i>?!"

</p><p>They <i>needed</i> to defeat this villain. NOW.(Of course he'd forgotten that he had the power to de-evilize her at any time.) Nathaniel put his head down in despair, not caring about whatever everyone else was doing.

</p><p>The class decided to <i>leave</i> the safety of the office, because they're all <i>stupid</i>, and Nathaniel went with them, because he is too. Sabrina and Chloe left the group, and Nathaniel was tempted to follow in their footsteps. That way, he could teleport to wifi...

</p><p>As they entered the room, Nathaniel noticed the monster hiding under a desk (it's a huge as heck slime thing, how could he not? Honestly, the fact that no one else noticed really speaks volumes...)

</p><p>"That's weird, no pink slime..."

</p><p>Nathaniel approached the desk, flipped off Horrificator for good measure, and like a common horror boy idiot, commented:

</p><p>"Yes there is-"

</p><p>And he got sister snatched!

</p><p>Completely yeeted.

</p><p>This was, of course, the plan all along. Totally.

</p><p>In an impossible feat that Nathaniel, nor the writers will explain, he teleported out of the beast's clutches, grabbed his mannequin replica of himself that he had for... reasons, teleported back, put the mannequin in his place, screamed, and teleported back to his Butt Dome. Huh, I guess the writers <i>did</i> explain it. Not sure why the younger one who wrote the draft claimed otherwise.

</p><p>He sighed in relief. Finally, he can read his fanfiction.

</p><p>Happy ending for Nathaniel, and the heroes won too, eventually. You know, if he'd put some effort in, he totally could've wiped them out and actually had a victory for once.

</p><p>Oh well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Episode Twelve: Nathaniel Participates in Local Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>natjaniel for president 2024</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel was disappointed. The Paris mayoral election didn't turn out in his favor... <i>again</i>. Yes, the thumb guy won, but that's not what ticked off our boy the most. That fencing guy at least got mentioned at 3% votes, but Nathaniel, who received 0% of the votes this time around, went completely uncovered by the media!</p><p>Class today held an election for student body president, and from what Nathaniel had seen in his animes, student body president was the most powerful position in all the school... maybe all the world. Of course, it sounded like a lot of work to run, and well. You Know. So Nathaniel sat in his corner drawing instead of paying attention to his surroundings. Today's doodles consisted of the fencing guy storming thumb-mans castle-hotel and guillotining him under Nathaniel's fluttery influence.</p><p>---</p><p>Chloe and Sabrina were running, and scaring off the competition. Like they did every year. They tried to scare off Nathaniel last election cycle, but their recognition of his existence backfired and ended up inspiring him to run for mayor this time around. Although, in the long run, it worked out in their favor, because now he was too bummed out to run for student body president.</p><p>Lunch break came and went, it's end bringing with it the announcement of Marinette's own campaign. <i>This should be interesting. Wait. I don't care</i>, thought Nathaniel. This would be good for Marinette, bad for Chloe, good for drama, doesn't affect Nathaniel.</p><p>---</p><p>He was walking home by himself when he realised he was lost. Again. Nathaniel ran into the first building he saw, which happened to be Chloe's dad's hotel and/or city hall (A/N: Sister thought it was the hotel until she rewatched and realised it was, in fact, not. So Nathaniel gets to be confused too.) His classmates were there as well, <i>were they supposed to be here? Was there a... class trip or something?</i>, congregating in a line that lead to some hot guy with purple hair. Well, Nathaniel figured he might as well follow the crowd, being lost and all, so he-</p><p>Sniff sniff</p><p>Hm? Is that a negative emotion Nathaniel smells? You bet it is.</p><p>You know the drill, so let's just skip all that. Back to what he was thinking, Nathaniel decided to follow the crowd, so he stood in line, scared because of all the people around him. Why didn't he just leave again?</p><p>Just as he contemplated teleporting outta there, Marinette burst down the doors of the hotel/hall for... some reason. Nathaniel stopped paying attention when the doors didn't actually fly off their hinges.</p><p>He started paying attention when she started chastising the class for accepting bribes. <i>Hang on, BRIBES</i>? Nathaniel would've gotten in line wayyy sooner if he'd known it was for BRIBES. He didn't even care what he was being bribed to do, he just loved the idea of accepting offerings in exchange for loyalty.</p><p>Ugh, he was getting tired of being lectured. If he wanted to get yelled at, he'd call the SWATs. "What's your campaign, then?" Marinette stammered something about... yeah, he zoned out again. When he zoned back in, purple guy had attempted to serenade the horde of mindless zombies outside, and everyone else had gone to watch. Leaving Nathaniel to wander around the building.</p><p>Uh Oh.</p><p>This place does NOT look familiar. Nathaniel felt tears fall from his icy blue orbs as he realised he was alone and lost again. If only he had some way of magically teleporting to somewhere more familiar, like his room or something. Oh, or his Butt Dome, which he honestly practically lives in at this point. Too bad.</p><p>He let out a cry of anguish as a wave of darkness washed over him, transforming him into a much better-looking evil knight.</p><p>---</p><p>Everything got fixed in the end. Nathaniel remembered his teleportation abilities and yeeted himself into his precious Butt Dome to monologue. After which, he returned to the hotel, which actually wasn't a hotel, and <i>was</i> city hall. And he just... stood there. While things happened in front of him. Wait, was Alya filming this? He should so sue her. Hang on, why is everyone gasping? He'd better play along and gasp too.</p><p>Then he zoned out. What, it was a long day! Ahh! Everyone's cheering now! "Yayy (?)"</p><p>---</p><p>Marinette won the school election, making her the most powerful teenager in all of France, but Nathaniel didn't know this. He'd sent his robot clone, who has never been mentioned and will never be relevant again, to school for the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sister reading the draft out loud: Nathaniel was sad bc he got ZERO percent of votes. NONE<br/>Our dad nearby (invested): he didn't even vote for himself ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Episode Thirteen: Nathaniel is Scared of Mimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oopsie woopsie sorry for not updating. the reason is i didnt want to but SOMEONE (cough my sister the draft writer) is FORCING me to AGAINST MY WILL! just kidding i wouldnt get anything done without her persistence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel never liked mimes. Much like Trent, from Total Drama Island (AN: Reference Count- One), which the draft writer watched shortly before writing this chapter. They just... freak him out. Unfortunately, Nathaniel is French, and much like the Louvre, he is shocked when he discovers them to be a real French thing that actually exists outside of fiction.</p><p>Why was Nathaniel afraid of mimes, you ask? First of all, he <i>isn't</i> afraid of mimes. He's <i>terrified</i>. Second, why do you care? But whatever, the reason behind his distaste for the silent, monochromatic, discount clowns, is because he fell in love with Mime Bomb, from the Netflix Original Carmen Sandiego series (AN: Reference Count- Two), and was <i>so</i> utterly  heartbroken when he didn't appear in season two (AT ALL). But after the heartbreak, the terror began. If Mime Bomb wasn't in season two... where was he? The <i>obvious</i> answer... was France. <i>NATHANIEL LIVES IN FRANCE</i>. At least, he's pretty sure. He's at least near France. Mime Bomb could appear in front of him at any given moment, and that thought shook Nathaniel to his bones.</p><p>Our <s>hero</s> villain has a favored way to deal with emotions like terror, though. <i>Denial</i>. He convinced himself that mimes <i>aren't</i> real, even after multiple attempts of his peers to prove otherwise. His delusion was shattered in an instant when his classmate, Mylene, revealed to the class a performance her janitor father would be putting on with a theater troupe. <i>Wow</i>, Nathaniel thought. <i>Just like Act! Addict! Actors! (AN: Reference Count- Three), also known as A3!, the game the writer has been emotionally invested in, or A4!, which is what they call the anime adaptation, something that the readers should watch or play if they want a fun, lighthearted story to follow<i>. These were his thoughts until it was revealed the title of the show.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>The Mime</b>.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nathaniel died from the shock, to no ones notice, but came back to life from the power of Plot Reasons. And with this new life, he vowed to do everything in his power to wreck this mans sh(wear word).</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>---</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Apparently Nathaniel didn't need to do anything to make this guys life a living he(ck). <i>You thought it was going to be Nathaniel who would anger this guy enough to akumatize him, but it was ME! DIO!</i> (AN: Reference Count- Four). Anyway, there were already high tensions in the theater troupe, <i>who would've thought</i>, (AN: sister's rant about this in the end notes) and Nathaniel had a choice to make, just like Episode: Choose Your Story (AN: Reference Count- Five).</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could either be satisfied with the end of this mans whole career... or. He could... No. He didn't want to do it. But... the damage a MIME of all things could do, when evilized... He had to. He akumatized the mime, tears falling to the ground from his icy blue orbs like limpid tears (AN: Reference Count- Six) as he threw up from the disgust of working with a- he shan't say it. But the writer will. <b>A Mime</b>. Nathaniel threw up again. And punched himself in the face. Hee hee. The writer has gone mad with power. Nathaniel decides his revenge to be taken against them at a later date.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite being modeled after something literally worse than Satan himself, from the Bible (AN: Reference Count- Seven (<i>just like 707 from Mystic Messenger</i>, the writer thought to themself as they added an eighth reference count (AN: Reference Count- Eight)), NOT from popular otome game Obey Me! One Master To Rule Them All (AN: Reference Count- Nine).</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Where was this going? Right.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite that, the mime villain whose name Nathaniel (and the draft writer) had long since forgotten was actually incredibly powerful. Quite possibly NathanielMoth's most powerful creation yet, much to his dismay. But... his powers were limited. He could create anything as an invisible object- <i>very cool</i>, NathanielMoth thought -but only one at a time. <i>Who would give someone such lame powers?</i> NathanielMoth asked himself, ignoring the absolute destruction the mime was able to cause even with such a drawback, and also ignoring the fact that he was the one giving powers.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>NathanielMoth grinned from ear to ear when the mime villain materialized an invisible bazooka, but then immediately fell in shaky despair. Now he was even <i>more</i> scared of mimes. To calm himself, he walked downstairs, barefoot, to a table with two items placed upon it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Pocky and, RAMUNE, my favorite!" (AN: Reference Count- Ten) he smiled. But then he immediately started screaming as he watched the mime on the television wreak incredible, violent, havoc upon the city. This episode better end fast.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And it will. The end.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>No happy endings in sight for us (AN: Reference Count- Eleven, like from Stranger Things (AN: Reference Count- Twelve)).</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my sister, thinking im gonna type this whole rant and include it into the story: this troupe can be so dramatic. you got the lead guy, the female director, the angsty emo guy who isnt satisfied with being the understudy or even the second lead, in fact, i dont even KNOW what part he plays, ebcause he sabotages the main guy so he can get his part but then he just shows up in the end on stage, you know it takes a LOT of effort to be an understudy, why couldnt they have just double cast it? and also- a play about a mime? just a mime? like onLY  a mime? like i get it if you want to see a mime perform, its france, but who would pay for a super expensive showing of a play ABOUT a mime-<br/>and then i cut her off and put it in here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Episode Fourteen: Nathaniel Learns Fake(?) Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: why is the chemistry fake<br/>my sister: uh<br/>me:... oh because its not real</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this... prince. Dude. Was in Paris, and he was giving away toys, to children in hospitals. I mean, that's a nice thing to do, but... as a prince, couldn't he be doing... I don't know. More?</p><p><i>Eh, like I have room to talk as the worst person in Paris</i>, Nathaniel thought to himself as he zoned off in chemistry. And who could blame him? Chemistry is quite possibly the worst subject to learn. Especially the math. Have you ever taken a college chemistry course? Do you know the equations they make you do? They make you round numbers IN THE MIDDLE of the problem. YOU DON'T ROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF A PROBLEM! YOU ROUND AT THE END ! College chemistry is the bane of the editor's existence. Ahem. Anyway, at least he wasn't on his phone watching the news, talking, crying, blowing his nose, or writing and spraying perfume onto a letter (<i>cough cough</i> Rose).</p><p>Speaking of his pinkest classmate, Rose was now being reprimanded for endangering students with allergies with her lethal perfume, and sent out of the classroom by one of Nathaniel's greatest enemies, the ghost-buster teacher.</p><p>For all his qualms with the GB teach, as he liked to call her, he respected that she didn't tolerate BS in the classroom. Mostly. Sometimes. And then she sprayed perfume and caused a minor explosion. The bell rang, and Nathaniel waited until every other student had left before looking the teacher in the eyes, flipping the bird, and teleporting away.</p><p>This is probably why she hates him.</p><p>---</p><p>He didn't teleport home, however. No, he wanted to try walking, so he teleported to just outside the school and began his stroll.</p><p>As he made his way down the steps, he witnessed many things.</p><p>1) Marinette falling, not an uncommon occurrence, but always hilarious.</p><p>2) Rose talking to Chloe, much more uncommon, but less entertaining.</p><p>3) Chloe picking something up off the ground.</p><p>This was weird. Marinette was always falling, but the two blondes <i>never</i> talked, and Chloe <i>never</i> picked stuff up. She tore Rose's letter to shreds, which explained both confusing actions. <i>RIP</i>, Nathaniel thought, <i>pun intended</i>, as he yeeted to his ButtDome. This was totally going to bring out at least one negative emotion, and Nathaniel was going to capitalize the he(ck) outta that.</p><p>---</p><p>Honestly, Princess Fragrance wasn't a great villain. But to be fair, it was hard to work with a perfume bottle as her akumatized object. Mind control is nice though.</p><p>"Princess Fragrance, take their Miraculous!" NathanielMoth urged. Wait, was it miraculous, or miraculous's? Miraculi? It didn't matter, because she didn't get their Miraculous/Miraculous's/Miraculi, and the heroes won again.</p><p>Nathaniel sobbed alone in his ButtDome.</p><p>At least Rose got to meet the prince. Maybe he wanted to meet the guy too. Anyone ever think of that? Nathaniel can't seem to win these days.</p><p>
  <i>Nobody ever pays attention to me. Nobody ever listens to me. I have a lot going on in my life right now, I'm going through a lot. Hey, reader, will you-</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I refuse to let you vent Nathaniel. </p><p>---</p><p>me lookign through the drafts thinking were on the origin story episode: wheres chapter fourteen<br/>my sister: woopsie doopsie we skipped something<br/>(we did not skip anything because i caught the mistake before typin anything)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this work, and be on the lookout for the next chapter! We hope that you love Nathaniel enough to hate on him with us. &lt;3 :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>